


"F.D." If by any other name

by Bee_activist



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Daud is also implied to have his powers?, Gay, M/M, Modern AU, The Outsider is a fairly good sport, daud is still the worst but he didn't kill emily's mom, grumpy father's au?, samuel is a bro, the outsider is implied to have his powers but this is au so it's up to you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_activist/pseuds/Bee_activist
Summary: Corvo Attano simply wants to let his daughter live the best life she can. Emily Kaldwin simply wants to see her father smile. A note from "F.D". A new mysterious bastard adds himself to the ever growing number of things wrong with Corvo's life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dishonored fanfic and one of my first fanfics. I just love the dynamic of Daud, The Outsider, and Corvo (bonus Emily!) Please enjoy! Will probably continue??

_Before he could ask her if she was hungry, which she undeniably always was. Or before he could reject her offer of some sweet she knew she would get if she begged enough - she handed him the card._

Corvo, in his own words, was doing fine. More than fine, actually. He had a roof over his head, a steady job, something to keep his mind off things. Though if one were to ask The Outsider - the mysterious patron that was a regular at the Dunwall Restaurant and Pub (who, despite showing up every day for weeks at a time would never order a single thing, except sometimes, the occasional glass of water - a startling occasion) and he were to actually find enough interest behind the murky gaze he casted with dark eyes, he would reply “Corvo’s quite the mess, a trainwreck, actually.” And would then chuckle to himself down at the polished wood of the bar. Though most patrons at the Dunwall Restaurant and Pub would warn most anyone who even had the slightest curiosity at entertaining the idea of approaching The Outsider. The man certainly was strange, disappearing for weeks, months, even sometimes years at a time; and would return looking exactly the same. Never having new stories to tell, if any. He seemed to regard everyone utop his unofficial (official) bar stool with a distinct look of disdain - like he’d dropped something valuable inside a pool of sewer waste and was deciding if it was worth it to take the plunge and reclaim it. Everyone got that condensing gaze, everyone except Corvo Attano. Bartender and co-founder of the Pub with Samuel Beechworth - though Corvo had mainly taken over the Pub since Samuel left on voyages for the better part of the year. Yet, Corvo never took full credit for all the work he did and the underpaid overworked labor. Though even Samuel, an elder, a respected sailor with age old stories of heroic deeds and lost cities could not escape the look of indifference in the Outsider’s eyes. What it was about Corvo, no one was sure. Corvo wasn’t a particularly charming man, quiet and brooding and tried to make as little conversation as necessary - like it pained him to stray away from conversation that could be held with just the nod of a head or different octaves of grunts. Samuel knew Corvo would make an excellent bartender with not only his unmatchable strength and genuinely cold glare that seemed to be plastered on his face at all times - but Corvo had no struggle getting extra tips from tourists in Dunwall, most especially from slightly intoxicated ladies leaning too far over the bar to tuck ten dollar bills into Corvo’s ratty apron.

So, it was a surprise when Emily, came marching into the pub with a smug Outsider trailing behind her. At first, Corvo had tried to defend himself - any reputation that he had created. As all of that melted away whenever he caught sight of his daughter. His permanently fixed glare turned to something someone quite brave could almost consider warm, or dare say, quite sweet. The sharp lines of his jaw and forehead softened and instead a grin fixated itself on his face. Corvo was,respectively, a brick house. But Emily could simply tap a chisel at one stone and Corvo was crumbling down. Before he could ask her if she was hungry, which she undeniably always was. Or before he could reject her offer of some sweet she knew she would get if she begged enough - she handed him the card.  
Emily huffed, and smoothed the hair around her head, fixing the strays back behind her perfectly placed headband. Before Corvo could spare a glance to the card, The Outsider snatched it from his hands.

“To Corvo Attano,” He proclaimed, obnoxiously. The Outsider had a wicked glint in his eyes that was in no way smothered by Corvo’s harsh glare. “If you’re so _inclined_ to let your responsibilities, wander, I suppose next time - if I so daringly may assume there will be a next time - you leave me no choice but to then file a legal complaint. Perhaps if you’re so inapt as to govern your daughter I will contact someone more capable to do it instead. Regards, F.D”

The Outsider looked positively delighted, though the rest of the bar was silent, all patrons watching the seething Corvo who looked more than ready to punch something, or someone. “Who the fu-” Corvo began to shout.

“Daddy!” Emily cut him off. She yelled, her voice squeaky and startlingly contrasting with the two other men, “It was my fault, _really_ , that letter was a lot more rude than I would've thought, but;” She sighed, looking to her hands and then to her father, watching her patiently but intently. She looked to The Outsider who’s eyes were alight with mischief but held her full attention, clearly wanting to know more, which was a pleasant change from the polite indifference she was usually regarded with. Emily held the twinge of jealousy deep in her heart, but she couldn’t understand why The Outsider seemed to hold onto Corvo’s every last word; like it was the last time he would ever speak. Which, in a sense it always could be. She just couldn’t understand it, Corvo was so, just so, _boring_ at times and especially with anyone who wasn’t her. Everyone seemed to want his attention though, just like the man with the scar at the moldy poolish place that had finally enticed her enough to take her off her normal path. Corvo sighed sharply and Emily quickly jolted, realizing she had been lost in thought. She took a deep breath.  
“Okay, let me tell the whole story before you get mad at me, okay?”

Corvo narrowed his eyes but nodded anyway. The Outsider stifled a chuckle. “Okay, alright so, yeah okay.” Emily breathed again, preparing herself for a safety lecture. “There comes a fork in the road on the pathway from the school to here, and obviously I take the right, the main road which leads me right here, which I always do, most of the time.” Corvo sighed in irritation and Emily cast him a sharp look before continuing “Okay so, sue me Corvo, I was curious, Okay?. So, I started walking down the left road, just a little bit, and a little bit more every single day I walked here. It’s been about three weeks and I finally reached the end of the road and, well, I had already gotten that far so, I thought I might as well explore a little, you know, what’s the worst that could happen?” She gave a sheepish smile but Corvo’s sour look didn’t soften. “I wandered for a little bit, everything was abandoned down there. It was a little scary” Corvo’s face did soften at that. “But I wanted to be brave so I kept going, eventually I thought I heard talking but it was all muffled like something was covering their faces. I tried to turn back, I really did, but everything was covered in water there was like, no way to retrace your steps! So, I kept going. Whenever I heard the muffled talking I would walk faster, or duck behind one of the old houses until it stopped. Everything was going fine until, well um, you see,” Emily hesitated.

“Emily,” Corvo sighed and squatted down to her level, “come on, you can tell me sweetie.”

“Okay well,” She sighed, and took and long deep breath, holding it for a second. “I guess, one of the guys with the muffled voice realized I was there, and I guess, I wasn’t supposed to be, and he jumped out from behind one of the houses and yelled ‘Stop right there kid!’” Emily poorly impersonated what was supposed to be a grown man’s voice, “But I was already pretty creeped out, and then he jumped out wearing all black and this scary mask so, um, I screamed and threw my backpack at him and then started to run away.” Emily’s face burned and she hid her head in her hands before continuing. “I only got a couple yards before I ran face first into some guy wearing a bright red coat, it was like he came from nowhere! He just appeared! He seemed worried, at first, and then gave me a scowl and that letter and pointed directly in front of him and said in a really low scruffy voice ‘Beat it kid’ and then I ran ahead of him and then I was, well, I was here.” Emily still looked embarrassed.

“Emily, just _what were you thinking?_ ” Corvo admonished her, giving his daughter an incredulous look.

“I don’t know! Okay? Really, I don’t know.”

Corvo looked at her hard, then pulled her into a tight hug. “Did you get a name, from this guy, whoever he was?”

“No,” Emily shook her head. “But, he did have this really weird scar, right here.” Emily said while drawing a line with her finger over the right side of Corvo’s face, over his eye.

The Outsider smirked, and went to get a glass of water.


	2. The accusation of an accuser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daud's visitor's are becoming more and more unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I was almost overwhelmed by the positivity that came from the last chapter. Thank you so much for the support! I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter.

Corvo knew shame. Obviously, he didn’t appreciate it - but he knew the low stab deep inside him that would resonate like a pipe against metal whenever he faced it. Corvo knew the shame of a childhood that left him with few options and virtuous deeds were of course, morally fulfilling, but the act of a good samaritan rarely put food on a table of people just as starving as he. Corvo was in a way, familiar with shame. Like an old friend. What he refused however - was some pretentious bastard who believed he knew more about parenting than Corvo Attano. The infamous single dad of Dunwall. While it was a joke among the patrons of the pub, few people had much insight to the personal life of Corvo. Which made it more than curious that, “Some guy” in Emily’s words, which she later corrected too “Some _rude_ guy” seemed to be completely aware of Corvo’s and Emily’s home life. Some rude guy who couldn’t even sign his name. Signing with an anagram.

“An anagram!” Corvo shouted. Samuel choked on his drink at Corvo’s sudden burst, “What kind of bastard, no, what kind of _coward_ would write such a letter and then not even sign his name?”

Samuel fixed Corvo with a long stare which the later man tried desperately to ignore. Samuel, of all people, knew best that when Corvo had his mind set there was little anyone could do to sway him. Samuel sighed and lifted himself with some struggle out of the large plush chair, got another drink, and sat back down. “Corvo, listen to me. Name, anagram, hell maybe even a love poem, it means something.” Corvo continued to scrutinize the floor - Samuel was sure the fine tile held less judgement and tried patience than his gaze.

“Think about it, come on Corvo you’re smart, well,” Samuel chuckled, “Smart enough anyways. Think, why would he put that there? What was it ‘F.D’? It has to mean something. It has too. He wouldn’t of put it there unless it does. And if he knows you, which, it sound like he does,” Samuel paused again until Corvo met his eyes. Corvo felt his face burn; but he couldn’t quite figure out why. “Then, he knows you’ll figure it out. This ‘F.D’, whatever it means.”

Corvo sighed harshly, and with some effort tried to make his face more pensive than brooding. From Samuels’ expression, clearly, that was not the case. “They aren’t initials. That would be too easy. Whoever this guy is - he needs to make it a, a challenge.” Samuel sighed and looked to the window. Corvo had a sinking feeling he knew much more than he was letting on.

*

 “Flooded District,” A sharp voice rang in the silence. Distinctly young, distinctly female. Daud turned from his desk. “That’s what it means, doesn’t it.” Her tone was evidently accusing, like he had done something wrong from not just blatantly giving away his headquarters. Daud found himself surprised, mildly of course, nothing he couldn’t contain - though he had thought the Royal Guard would find him much sooner than some girl. “ ‘F.D’ Flooded District. That’s what it means.” Not just some girl then, Daud chuckled to himself. Emily Kaldwin. “What was with the letter anyway? Huh? Who even are you? What do you want with me? What was with that letter you gave to Corvo? What’s with you? Why are you here? I learned in school that the flooded district is where assasi-” Before Daud could think much better of it, he reached out a hand and clapsed it over Emily’s mouth. She made wide, accusational eyes at him, more accusational than before at least. Though she got the hint and kept her mouth closed.

Daud paced his office for a moment. How had she gotten in? Emily Kaldwin? The girl was known in Dunwall. It was for certain the Whalers wouldn’t have just dismissed some meddling kid. He had taught them far better than that, “Hell, I was a meddling kid.” Daud mumbled to himself. Emily gave him a strange look but one of a person who had seen similar behavior - she stayed silent much to his appreciation and discomfort. Daud turned and studied her. She resembled Corvo in every non-obvious manner. Her stoic face and hard eyes gave away her heritage if there was any question. Daud shifted his feet, feeling out of place. He wasn’t actually certain why he’d created the awkward situation of having man and admittedly impressive child staring eachother down in silence. Daud broke first.

“So, what do you want?” He asked gruffly without breaking eye contact. Emily looked unsure for a moment, like she hadn’t actually expected to get much farther than accusing Daud and then disappearing the same mysterious way she had appeared.

“Um, well,” She began, looking anywhere but Daud’s eyes “What’s, your name?” Daud faltered, he realized she didn’t know. He doubted she’d travel all the way to the flooded district just to learn someone’s name - and apparently traveling without her father’s knowledge.

“Where’s Corvo?” Daud asked smugly.

Emily licked her lips and exhaled.

“He has work.”

“And, _of course_ , he knows you’re here.” Daud stated.

“Of course.” Emily declared. Her eyes were hard and met Daud’s with unwavering stillness. It was a lie, of course, but he felt pleasantly surprised by her determination all the same. Daud narrowed his eyes.

“Okay, cut the bullshit, kid.” Emily gasped slightly and then looked away. Daud supposed he was right in his suspicion Corvo severely babied her. “What do you really want? Why are you here? How did you get here? Kid, come on. You didn’t come all this way to learn my name or lie to me about where adult’s _think_ you are. So, out with it. What do you want?” Emily narrowed her eyes companionably.

“I want to know what you want with my dad. Why Corvo? I’m sure a bunch of kids have been in here and you’ve just booted them out or, or turned them into assassins or _killed_ them. Whatever you guys’ do.” Emily stated flippantly, but Daud heard her voice shake. “So I want to know, why my dad? Why? Why him? And I came here before he could because I knew he would just want a fight or ignore it overall and I had to know.” Emily sighed. She glared at Daud who made a motion gesturing her to continue, “And as I got here,” She spit at Daud, “I know a guy; actually I wouldn’t have known what ‘FD’ even meant if not for him.” Daud breathed hard out of his nose but let the vague answer slide. He paced from either side of the office before coming to stand directly in front of Emily.

“I’ve been interested in your father for some time now.” Emily seemed to flinch and Daud remembered the day before. He’d been in his office certainly _not_ rehearsing for what to say when finally confronted by Attano. Thomas and a couple other whalers advised him to maybe phrase things in such a way that didn’t sound like ‘I’ve had a crush on you for some time now’. Daud had blown them off at the time, but now, he found himself increasingly wishing that he would’ve listened. “Or, what I mean is,” He found himself feeling almost small under Emily’s gaze, “Your father and I have had something, of a run in, in the past, and i’ve found myself once again _intrigued_ by his talents.” There was a couple minutes of silence where Daud frankly didn’t know what to do. Emily’s harsh glare didn’t lift until she muttered,

“He’s just a bartender.”

“Or so you think.” Daud retorted back to her, a mimic of her low, dangerous tone. Emily didn’t look any more enlightened than when she had come, possibly far more annoyed though. She huffed, took a step back, and vanished. Daud gasped as he watched her disappear in a silky cloud of black and purple and a familiar mirthless chuckle. Daud sat down and put his head in his hands. “Oh, god.” He moaned. 

*

Corvo stopped his pacing. Catching his voice before mumbling to himself as he was sure he’d been doing all afternoon. It had been almost two hours since school had gotten out. Corvo turned to Samuel and stalked over to the plush arm chair he was resting in. “Where is Emily?” Corvo asked lowly, his eyes hard and narrow. Samuel looked to Corvo, then smiled into his drink


End file.
